


A New Home

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Original planet, Sex In The Cockpit, but i love me some dameron, first time writing poe, im more of a dark side hoe, is the title a play on a new hope, mentions of bullying by strangers and peers, reader breaks a promise to save the galaxy, reader technically could be considered a goddess by relation, you fuckin know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: The remnants of the Resistance are still on the run from the First Order in the Millennium Falcon. Poe, Rey, and Chewie have been taking turns piloting, choosing a place to fuel and rest every few cycles, eagerly waiting for an ally to respond to pleas of help. Reader, Poe’s girlfriend, is from a secret planet, and when all hope is fading away, she breaks her promise to her people and lead the Resistance to the safety of a new home.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Poe, and thinking about the light side of the force. I hope I did Poe justice, it took me a while to figure him out. And I hope you enjoy the backstory on this secret planet/ system I created. 
> 
> Another wonderful prompt from michaelathewordsmith on Tumblr:   
> I Know Places: Poe x Reader; Poe and the remaining resistance members are struggling to find refuge so the reader breaks a promise and helps Poe find a safe refuge by revealing where she came from.

It has been a rough these past few weeks for you and all the resistance. First, the love of your life got captured and tortured by Kylo Ren and the First Order. Then he escaped with the help of a rogue stormtrooper, only to crash land on Jakku, losing his new friend, Finn, having already lost BB-8 when he was captured. While his body was a bit hurt when he returned, his morale wasn’t and he was back on missions almost immediately. Next the First Order found the base, requiring everyone to evacuate and your hotshot fly-boy decided to mess with General Hux to buy time, thankfully he wasn’t killed. After Leia being in a coma, Poe disobeying Holdo, and the battle on Crait, everybody who remained was exhausted and down. The Millennium Falcon has been constantly stopping on different planets and moons to refuel, and rest on solid ground before heading out again to get ahead on the First Order, if they even were still following. Despite the constant pleas for help, nobody was responding to provide shelter and salvation.

While everybody else was sleeping, Poe piloted the Falcon while you sat in the co-pilot’s chair to keep him company. You both were silent most of the time, not quite sure what to say or do anymore. Although Poe would never say it, you could tell he was giving up hope on finding a new place to set up base and rebuild. Poe has been zigzagging the ship across the galaxy since he took his shift as pilot, putting it in hyperspace for a bit then pulling out and turning another direction before jumping back. He was in the middle of changing course when you resolved to reveal a deep secret you promised never to tell, but it would help the Resistance tremendously.

Once he put the Falcon back into hyperspace, you went and sat across his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, feeling stubble against your lips, “Darling. I have a secret to tell you.”

He looked at you quizzically, “Let me guess, you love me?”

You playfully poked his face, “While that is true, this secret is one you have always wanted to know and I think it will help us tremendously now.”

His deep brown eyes blew wide open, “You’re gonna take us to your home world?”

You tousled his curly locks, “Yes. But you can’t tell anyone where we are going, and you’ll have to remain the pilot until we get there,” you moved one arm and held out your pinky to his face, “Pinky promise.”

He smirked at your adorable childish ways before reaching up and wrapping his pinky around yours, “Pinky promise, my love.”

Your face went serious as you began to explain, “Now, the reason my home planet is so secretive is because of what we have. Most of our people are very force sensitive, and the last person to leave our planet and become a Jedi wiped our location from all maps. They sensed that Senator Palpatine was not exactly who he said he was and would wipe out all the Jedi and try to find us. They had to take those steps into their own hands because the Jedi Council didn’t believe them when they came to warn the council about the threat. Sadly, despite their knowledge of the deceit, they were killed when Order 66 was executed. Not many of my people left the planet before that, but now maybe two every generation.”

Poe had many questions come to mind, but only asked a few, “Wait, so you’re force sensitive? And Kylo Ren didn’t sense you? Why did you leave?”

“Oh, no, I’m one of the few who aren’t. I can sort of sense people’s emotions, but unless it is just me and another person alone, I can’t tell who is feeling what. And I’ll tell you why I left after you pull out of hyperdrive and I put in the new coordinates. It is an emotional and possibly long story.”

“Oh, that sucks. You’ll need to get off my lap so I can do as you asked.”

You got off his lap and went to close the cockpit door, just in case somebody woke up and came in while you’re working on entering in the coordinates, everybody had to think you were heading to another random location. Once the ship was back in regular space, you went over to enter the information and set the ship up for hyperdrive.

“Whoa, (y/n), I didn’t know you knew how to do this stuff.”

You smirked, “There is a lot of stuff I keep hidden from everyone, Poe Dameron.”

“Well I want to know everything. Starting with why you left and how you got here.”

You sat back down on the co-pilot’s chair, “So first off, those who have weak and limited or no force sensitivity are see as second class citizens to everybody else once you reach adulthood, no matter what your family background is. My family is a very prominent family, I’m related to the Jedi I spoke of earlier, I don’t quite know the relation since they were turned into an omniscient being, no longer being referred to by their real name or their gender pronouns. Because of this prominence and relation, it was expected all dependents of The Guardian would have strong force abilities, which is almost true, my lack there of brought a lot grief to me and my family. My whole family loves me and understands, and they don’t see it as a problem or an embarrassment, but the rest of the population does. For as long as I can remember, people have been coming up to my family and I being like ‘Oh you’re just a late bloomer,’ ‘isn’t this such a burden on you all,’ ‘you should have put her up for adoption so nobody would have known what a disgrace to The Guardian’s name and sacrifice she is,’ a long with many other horrible and messed up things. And that adoption one was said in front of my 8-year-old self, not quite understanding yet why people said those things about me. I began to think I had done something wrong, that I wasn’t trying hard enough, that my family hated me. So I tried harder to do things with the force alone in my room. When I was 10 I tried so hard to pick up a small, almost weightless, plastic ball all because kids began picking on me at school that I passed out. My older brother found me on the ground when he came to tell me dinner was ready. After I woke up an hour later and recomposed myself, my family asked what I was doing to cause that, and when I told them, they all told me they didn’t care at all, they loved me no matter what. I stopped going to school after that, my mom taught me what I needed to know at home. At sixteen I realized I was destined for something greater, and that meant I needed to leave the planet, so with help from a cousin, I began learning how to fly. By 18 I was the best pilot on the whole planet, and I told my family that I wanted to do something more with my life, that I felt it in the force that I was destined to do something amazing, someplace away from the oppression of the world I grew up in. They all understood, even though it hurt to know I might never come back, and by 20 I had my own long-distance-travel ship and said my goodbyes. And after some exploring of the galaxy, I found out about the Resistance and its mission, so now I’m here. Just not as a pilot.”

Poe stared at you in awe, you were finally opening up to him about your past, “Wow, I’m so sorry to hear about that. Are you sure about taking us there? Where is that ship now? Have you gone back to see your family?”

“I’m sure, I think bringing the people who have fought both the Empire and First Order to safety is something that would prove to everybody that I am worthy of my bloodline. I sold my ship when I joined the Resistance, I didn’t want to be a fighter pilot, so I never told them I could fly anything. And I have never been back, I haven’t done anything worth the turmoil of others being like ‘Oh you couldn’t make it out there could ya’ but bringing you all with me will stop them. Also, the electric field on the planet interferes with foreign trackers, so the First Order will never track us down, especially because in all maps this area is empty space.”

Poe grinned, “I’m so lucky to have you, (y/n). This means a lot, to all of us, even though nobody knows yet. So, who is the better pilot, me or you?”

You smirked at his challenge, “Well, we will just have to wait until we land, then we can figure it out. But I’m sure it is me.”

Poe stood and walked over to you, placing his hands on the back of the chair, standing between your legs, leaning down to be face to face with you, “You wanna bet? I’m up for the challenge, sweetheart. But don’t go home crying when I beat you.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself Dameron. It has been a moment since I have flown, but as soon as I’m in the pilot’s chair it will be second nature.”

Poe got lost in the fierce look in your eye and the tone of your voice that he barely registered any of the words you said, “You’re so damn hot when you challenge me. It should be illegal.”

You smirked, you loved when he got like this, “So what are you gonna do about it, hotshot.”

He got a devilish smirk on his face, “I’m gonna make you scream my name.”

He closed the gap between your faces, locking you into a hot and needy kiss. He picked you up from the chair, and held you against the door while one hand locked it so you wouldn’t be disturbed. You sincerely hoped everyone was still asleep, and in a deep one at that, because you knew Poe wasn’t going to stop until you were bumbling mess, screaming his name as you came.

And boy did he deliver on his promise. You felt like jelly when he finished, so much so that he had to redress you and help you to the refresher.

When you both returned, you checked the progress, “About 12 more hours. When we get closer I have to go get something from my bag so we can announce who we are. They will shoot us down if they think we are invaders.”

Poe gave you a sly look, “So how many more rounds is that?”

You responded with a pointed glare, “No, let me recover from this one before even thinking about the next one.”

“So there will be a next one.”

“Possibly.”

“I think absolutely,” he got up and moved over to you.

“Poe!”

“I’m not gonna do anything more than kiss my beautiful goddess of a girlfriend.”

“Alright,” you reached out and pulled his face to you.

Your kiss was broken early when there was a knock on the doorway. You looked to find Rey and Finn.

Rey spoke first, “Sorry to interrupt, but we’re here to change shifts.”

Poe walked over to his friends in the doorway, “Don’t worry about it, we got this. You guys go rest some more, socialize with everyone, you went through a lot more than we did with the First Order.”

Rey shuddered, “Don’t remind me. And are you sure?”

Poe smiled, “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve taught (y/n) a few things about flying so she can take over if need be,” he placed his hands on his friends’ shoulders, “Now go, enjoy yourselves, play some holochess or Sabacc, become more acquainted with the other members. Don’t worry about us. And if you hear any weird noises coming from here, do not let anybody investigate.”

Both Rey and Finn reacted in unison, “Eww Poe!”

Rey left right after leaving Finn behind for a moment longer, “If you need us to come take over, just come get us Dameron.”

“You got it Finn.”

Satisfied, Finn left and Poe closed the door, not wanting anybody else to intrude now that they were waking up. He returned to softly kissing you and once he had his fill he sat back down. Silence fell back over the cockpit, but the weight of sadness and desperation was lifted. You thought about your family, wondering about all of them, how tall have your baby cousins grown, did your older brother marry the girlfriend he had when you left like he said he was, if he did were you an aunt now, how was adult life treating your younger sister and brother who are twins, were they dating anybody. Did people wonder where you went, did they care, has society become more accepting of those with no powers? You hoped that somebody in your family would help train Rey, teach her everything they know, she is so eager to know everything about the force and become the best she can be. You hoped your parents approved of Poe, not like it truly had any affect on your relationship, but you just hoped they liked him.

You looked over at him, you just loved the way his curly hair laid on his head, the way his 5 o’clock shadow stubble grew back way before 5 o’clock and how it defined his jawline even more, you loved the deepness of his brown eyes, you loved every type of smile and smirk he had although you loved the one he gave you after a sweet and soft kiss the best, it held so much love and affection. You smiled at his look of concentration as he cleaned the dirt out from under his nails, even though you were pretty sure there was no dirt under them.

He felt your eyes on him and smirked, and he spoke without looking at you, “Enjoying the view, sweetheart.”

“Oh, most definitely. I love the bright streaks while in hyperspace.”

That got him to look at you, “Miss, that is not the view I was referring to.”

“Finn isn’t in here, so I don’t know what other view you’re talking about.”

“(y/n), you’re such a tease sometimes.”

“I know, but you love it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Silence fell over the area again, but now you could tell everybody was awake because the chatter got louder and more movement was occurring.

“Hey, (y/n)?”

“Yeah Poe?”

“Thank you for doing this. Not just taking us to your home planet, but also deciding to join the Resistance.”

“You’re welcome babe. I think the force guided me on this path; that I’m not super sensitive because the force has something greater and more fulfilling planned. And let me tell you, everything I’ve done with the Resistance is more fulfilling than anything I could have done if I stayed. And I got to meet you.”

“I think that is the best part. I love you, (y/n).”

“I love you, too, Poe.”

You went over and sat on his lap, resting your head on his shoulder while he held you. You fell asleep on his lap, and he held you until you awoke, watching the nav and the streaks of stars. When you finally woke up, you lifted your head and kissed his cheek.

He smiled, “Good morning, my sleeping beauty.”

“Good morning. Do you need me to take over while you get some sleep, babe?”

“Yes please.”

You stood up so Poe could move over to the co-pilot’s seat, “About 8 hours left, do you want me to wake you after a certain amount of time.”

“If I’m still asleep when we are 3 hours away, wake me up.”

“Alright. Sweet dreams, my love.”

He must have been hiding his exhaustion, since he was out within minutes. What did he do while you slept and how didn’t he fall asleep too? You didn’t realize his iron will was so strong, he probably would have forced himself to stay awake the whole time if you hadn’t told him you knew how to fly anything. You couldn’t help but admire his dedication to the Resistance, willing to push himself to the limits just to ensure everybody else was safe. These people are his family, and now yours too, and he would sacrifice himself if it meant saving anybody else from harm. You love but also hate this trait of his, you don’t like seeing him hurt but the fact he wouldn’t let anybody else get hurt if he had a say made your heart flutter.

You never expected to find love when you left home, people like you rarely found love at home due to the social stigma surrounding their lack of abilities. From the moment Poe laid his eyes on you the first time, you felt his attraction towards you. It was the strongest feeling you had felt, and you could even tell which direction it was coming from, but still not from who. It took a month until you realized it was him, and in the meantime you formed a crush on him, not knowing he was the one who liked you too. You were briefing him alone after a meeting about the mission he was about to go on when you realized out of all the emotions previously in the room, the only one that remained was the one that held attraction to you. You attempted to push through the force to Poe that you liked him too in hopes that he felt it and asked you out. While you aren’t sure it worked, he did ask you out when you concluded the briefing, and you have been dating ever since. By dating Poe you got completely brought into the Resistance family faster than most newcomers. It hurt watching how many left but never came back from the time Poe returned after being tortured until leaving Crait. Hopefully once home, the Resistance could rebuild, and you could maybe provide something fulfilling for those without force abilities to do.

You were so lost in thought you nearly jumped out of your skin when Poe woke up and touched your arm.

He smiled and spoke, voice still gravelly with sleep, “Sorry about that, sweetheart, didn’t mean to scare you. And it looks like I woke up just in time, almost 3 hours to go. What were you thinking so hard about?”

You couldn’t help but return his smile, “A little bit of everything, sleeping beauty.”

He pointed at you accusingly, “Hey, I’m sleeping handsome, not sleeping beauty.”

“I’d say you are neither when your tongue is sticking out and drooling everywhere.”

He quickly at wiped his face, “I was WHAT!”

You snickered, “I was just kidding. You look like an angel while sleeping, you lose your air of mischief.”

Poe sighed, “Oh thank goodness, you had me really scared for a moment. And mischief?”

“Don’t act surprised, you always have some wild plan. And you can’t tell me the things you said to General Hux weren’t mischievous.”

“You got me there. I’m going to grab some food, do you want me to bring anything back for you?”

“Yeah, bring me whatever I’ll eat.”

“You got it.”

You heard Rey ask Poe if he needed a break, that she or Chewie could come take over the pilot’s seat and show you more of the ropes of flying while he rested. He politely declined the offer saying he just woke up and that we are close to our next stop. Returning with food, he sat down and handed you your portion. Once you both ate and he took care of the plates, he decided to sit across your lap while in the pilot’s chair.

You began to playfully smack his shoulder, “Get off, you’re too big for me!”

“That is the first time I’ve heard that come out of your mouth.”

“Oh my goodness Poe! Why are you like this?”

“I came as advertised, and you still chose me.”

“I think you used Jedi mind tricks on me.”

“How could I have done that? You are the most force sensitive in this relationship.”

“I don’t know, just move, you’re gonna break my fragile lady body.”

He got up then picked you up so he could reverse your previous seating arrangement, “Oh, you’re fragile now too? I’m almost certain you have told me the opposite of that.”

“Stop twisting my words, Poe!”

He pulled you even closer to him to give you a bear hug, “Never!”

He began pecking kisses all over your face while you laughed. In between each kiss he whispered “I love you” and he would have continued the barrage of kisses forever, but after a while the computer beeped and the cockpit got darker, the ship had pulled out of hyperspace. You immediately turned your attention to the view-port, mesmerized by the beauty of your home system sitting in the distance, something you hadn’t seen in years.

You pointed at one of the planets in the distance, “Mine is the bright green one. All the others are uninhabitable for more than a few days or completely due to climate, atmosphere, or native life. While it is lonely, it has been the main reason we have remained hidden for so long. Let me go get my communicator and then we can get closer and enter.”

“It is beautiful sweetheart. It is fitting that such a beautiful woman came from such a beautiful system. I’ll be here waiting, my dear.”

You smiled at his comment, leaving a peck on his cheek before exiting. You went to the bunk that held your bag of belongings, and fished out the box that held the device. You weren’t bothered since most had dozed off again or were in an area of the ship that you didn’t pass through. As you walked back you turned on the device so it could boot up before you arrived, allowing you to send the message after you sat down. And exactly that happened, Poe watching in awe as you spoke in a code or language he didn’t know, and having a response cackle back through the device’s speaker.

You sat down the device and looked over at Poe, “They are preparing for our arrival. I know where to land, so it is best if I just take over the flying, my love.”

Poe stood and stepped out of the way, “Of course, the Millennium Falcon is all yours to fly to our new home.”

You smiled to yourself, yes, a new home, a new beginning, among familiar faces and surroundings as a new person. Landing safely on your parents’ landing pad, everybody filed out of both the ship and the hangar building, you leading your new family to meet your original family, both truly being your real families.

The Resistance had a new home; there was no time wasted to work on a new plan to defeat the First Order, leaving no possibility behind; and much to your surprise, your home planet grew a new respect for those without the force. Everything was looking up, and you felt in the force that everything was and will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
